God Blessed the Broken Road
by TheKeyIsLove
Summary: Alice and her husband are on a romantic date when Jasper surprises her with a touching song that brings back some old memories... Just fluff, Alice's POV, please read and review!


**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. NOR DO I OWN THIS SONG, OR RASCALL FLATTS... NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID..._**

**_This can be taken as a companion piece to "Beauty and the Beast"... or not. It's really up to you._**

**_This is my first time EVER writing from Alice's point of view. How did I do?_**

* * *

**God Blessed the Broken Road**

The lights were dim as couples danced together, holding one another close as they swayed to the music that drifted from the band onstage.

I couldn't help but sigh. No fair having to watch everyone else with their significant other, when I most certainly could not run up to the stage and grab my husband. Well, I _could_, but I highly doubt anyone would appreciate it.

Though I could think of one person who might…

My eyes traveled up to the stage. I still had to catch my breath as I took in my Jasper. His honey blond hair was practically glowing in the spotlight that shone on him as his long, talented fingers expertly worked his guitar. The suit he wore was perfect (of course, seeing as how _I_ was the one who had picked it out) and accented his handsome figure beautifully.

He must have felt my eyes on him, because he looked up and smiled at me. My non-beating heart gave a little flutter. I could never quite believe that this amazing man was mine.

A small smirk quivered in the corner of his mouth as the song slowly came to an end. When the music finally ceased, I wasn't the only one who clapped.

Jasper stood and raised his hand for quiet. "Thank you." His voice flowed like the smoothest of silks. "I would now like to sing a little song that I'm certain everyone in here can identify with." Then he winked at me.

I felt my brow wrinkle. Why didn't I know what he was up to?

As I pondered my sudden lack of foresight, Jasper moved to a stool at the front of the stage. "The group would like to dedicate this song to the special person in each of our lives." Then he leaned away from the microphone and murmured, so low that only I could hear, "That means you, Ali."

I smiled at his pet name for me. Then I felt my breath catch as the first strands of music began.

No, it couldn't be…

Jazz looked up and spotted my flabbergasted face. Then he smiled, slow and sweet, and started to sing.

"_I set out on a narrow way_

_Many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love _

_Along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign_

_Pointed straight to you"_

I knew if I had been human, tears would have been pouring down my face. My amazing, wonderful, perfect husband was singing _our_ song.

I felt my lips mouthing the words as he sang them, so alive with meaning for the both of us.

His eyes met mine, and I saw there a depth of emotion that shook me to the core as his voice slid over the melody.

"_How every long lost dream_

_Led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart_

_They were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way_

_Into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you"_

I closed my eyes, smiling as I felt my mind travel back through the years…

"_I think about the years I spent_

_Just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost_

_And give it back to you…"_

A tall, blonde vampire, looking lost and alone, walked into a bar. Sitting on the countertop, I spotted him immediately, and went to him with a skip in my step.

He was the One.

"_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there, you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan_

_That is coming true"_

I walked up to him, grinning cheekily. "You kept me waiting."

He stared at me, an adorably confused look on his face. "I'm sorry, Ma'am."

"_That every long lost dream_

_Led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart_

_They were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way_

_Into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you"_

As the bridge played, I pictured my amazing, one-of-a-kind family. All of the Cullens… my sisters, brothers, mother, father… even a niece! In all my years of dreaming and hoping, I had never imagined that my world could ever be so perfect.

But none of it would ever be right without the man who stood in front of me, pouring his heart out in song.

I opened my eyes and met his gaze, sending him my love.

"_And now I'm just rolling home_

_Into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_That God blessed the broken road…_

_That led me straight…_

_To you…"_

Applause started immediately, of course. As the band members bowed, Jasper stepped offstage and walked to me. He took my hand and, holding it to his lips, asked, "Did you like that?"

"I loved it," I sighed, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. Then I felt my brow crinkle. I hadn't seen this coming… and it must have taken a bit of planning. "But, how did you…?"

In response, Jasper gestured behind me. I looked around to see two big, brawny Native Americans standing near the back entrance.

Jacob looked cocky. Seth grinned at me and waved.

I had to giggle. Of course, those boys would be a part of this.

I looked back to my gorgeous husband, who was smiling softly now. "What's the occasion?" I whispered.

He kissed the inside of my wrist. The touch felt as light as butterfly wings. "Our anniversary," he whispered back.

I barely held back a gasp. In all of the excitement over Renesmee last month, I had entirely forgotten about my wedding anniversary. I looked up apologetically. "I am so sorry, Jazz!" I moaned. "I didn't get you anything!"

"Hmm…" He seemed to be considering something. Stepping back, he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Then he quirked an eyebrow. "I know exactly how you're going to make this up to me."

"How?"

He leaned over, placing his lips right next to my ear. "You are going to dissuade that gaggle of giggling girls behind us from attempting to flirt with me," he murmured. His breath fanning across my face made me shiver.

"And how am I going to do that?" I asked coyly.

"First…" He leaned in and captured my mouth with his. I moaned softly, running my fingers through his hair as his long hands cradled my face. Our lips moved together gently, sweetly, but passionately enough that, when we finally broke away, we were both breathless.

"And second…" He stood up straight and offered me his hand. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me, Mrs. Whitlock?"

I rose and curtsied. "It would be my pleasure, Mr. Whitlock." I placed my hand in his, and we joined the masses on the dance floor.

As I rested my head on his chest, Jasper wrapped his arms around me tightly, and I sighed.

_Best anniversary ever._


End file.
